nfsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:LeMansRacer
Some Newbie Erm Special:WantedPages maybe? [[User:Cpl.Bohater|'Cpl.Bohater']](Talk) 20:59, February 17, 2011 (UTC) :Those pages are wanted so stop deleting the links to them. This is so no-one will have to go back and re-add them once the articles have been created. LeMansRacer 21:02, February 17, 2011 (UTC) :/facepalm [[User:Cpl.Bohater|'Cpl.Bohater']](Talk) 01:36, February 19, 2011 (UTC) ::You'll be wanting this for your troubles. LeMansRacer 03:58, February 19, 2011 (UTC) new message I'm the webmaster of this wiki I want you to stop editing the links in the pictures please this is a warning if you do it again I will temporarily block you. Red Polar Bear Ranger 00:10, February 26, 2011 (UTC) :I was removing duplicated links as wikia sites don't reuse the same links over and over again in a page. If you really don't want this wikia to excel and receive well edited pages then feel free to carry on in this way. LeMansRacer 16:56, February 26, 2011 (UTC) ::Not all the links are duplicates and I didn't think it that way sorry dude to make it up to you for what I did feel free to help me out if you want. Red Polar Bear Ranger 21:11, February 26, 2011 (UTC) "Bust" article You and I appear to have some conflict regarding the "Bust" page. You're removing the information regarding "Takedowns" and "Wrecks" from the article, without placing the info somewhere else. I created the article so that it would cover all three of those topics. It would appear messy to have "Bust", "Takedown", and "Wreck" compacted together as the title, as titles are supposed to be brief. I merely chose "Bust" as the title as it was first of the three that came to mind. This doesn't mean that the article shouldn't cover info on the other two topics. Since you are a more mature and responsible user than I am, I was hoping that you could assist me on deciding a general name for all three topics, allowing them to stay on one page (as they're all really the same thing; bringing cars to a halt), or if you believe this is unnecessary, I will move the info on "Takedown" and "Wreck" to separate articles. 16:22, March 20, 2011 (UTC) :Split them into three different articles as they are three different subjects. LeMansRacer 20:55, March 20, 2011 (UTC) About Articles for deletion If you're going to put an article up for deletion, such as Battle Machine, at least give a reason... I don't know if this is enforced on this wiki, but it is on many others. JerryWiffleWaffle :) 18:41, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Main page Feel free to edit my stuff, since your english is way better than mine. I appreciate the fact that you correct or improve my writings. CMAN122 17:39, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Car Infobox Thanks for those infoboxes. The template, which I used in the M3 GTR article, is terrible.CMAN122 13:51, April 10, 2011 (UTC) :"Terrible" is a strong word. It does the job that its intended to, so its good. It just lacks a little presence and style on the page. LeMansRacer 15:32, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Wiki-wordmark Please give some input here: Forum:Word-Mark Replacement 03:11, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Traffic Cars Images In the ambulance article why do you removed my pics???? Luisy Ideas to expand this wikia Hey there do you mods for NFS yourself? I had a idea to add some new pages like fan pages and even pages about mods for different games and how to make them. Keep up the good work you and CMAN122 are officially my partners and helpers. Red Polar Bear Ranger 16:35, May 5, 2011 (UTC) :You should never create articles relating to game modifications or trainers. They count as a source of illegal means to break a game's code. Any means to break or edit a game without permission from either the developers or publishers is covered under international game law as an illegal act and can be used as evidence in court should it come to that. LeMansRacer 23:34, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Crown Victoria page Yo I was wondering if you and I could protect the Crown Victoria page since I left a notice to people to not add the Civic Cruiser. Since it doesn't count as a official Crown Victoria in and I had to undo edits of people adding pics or mentioning the Civic Cruiser in that article even though the Civic Cruiser draws some inspiration from it. Luisy was one example he has to understand that the Civic Cruiser is not a real CV. Red Polar Bear Ranger 01:56, May 6, 2011 (UTC) NFS Carbon OK, I just looked at the Carbon Collector's Edition DVD and cannot for the life of me find anything backing up your side of the argument. If you have proof, or at least know which part of the DVD I should be looking at so I can double-check, I'm gonna need you to post it. And please stop revert warring over this, because if that continues, I'll be blocking both you and the other guy. -- 00:38, July 20, 2011 (UTC) :I'm trying to figure out what it was that stated it. It was a development video from either the DVD or before release. I'm trying to find the video but I can't remember where it is after 4 years since its release. LeMansRacer 10:56, July 20, 2011 (UTC) ::I'm not warring I'm trying to include the video that shows the trivia's statement about the view from the track but he's in the mood for deleting stuff again. (NissanSkylineGTR 22:44, July 20, 2011 (UTC)) :::Try to follow a Manual of Style concerning edits. It looks odd to erroneously add links to random youtube pages on a wiki article. We know you're a noob but you'll figure out how to make constructive edits eventually. LeMansRacer 22:46, July 20, 2011 (UTC) ::::We know you're immature for using the word "noob". If there is a rookie here it's you i've played every need for speed game there is. You lost the war, deal with it. (NissanSkylineGTR 22:53, July 20, 2011 (UTC)) :::::Have fun with that mentality at school tomorrow. LeMansRacer 22:56, July 20, 2011 (UTC) ::::::I graduated high school in 1998. Fail. Anyway have fun harassing someone else, our conversation/situation has been resolved. I don't get off on fighting over a wiki page. Btw if you somehow miraculously find a video talking about bayview and rockport in carbon I wanna see it but I've looked at every development video all of which are included on the DVD and so far nothing. (NissanSkylineGTR 23:32, July 20, 2011 (UTC)) I don't know where you've gotten this Manual of Style stuff from, because last time I checked (and considering I'm looking at the project namespace in as I type this, that's pretty recent), we don't have one. On a related note, if someone wants to write a MoS for this wiki, I'd be interested in seeing it. -- 06:04, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Your undo Noticed your undo of my edit in NFSHP's McLaren. I am undoing the undo, as the spedometer turns a different color when the top speed is reached in events and free drive, even if it is classified in the car chooser. Try so on a straight road to see what I mean. 03:38, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Question Do you think we should put a section in the BMW Z4 page, in which the section would be titled "BMW Z4 GT3"? Or perhaps create a page for the BMW Z4 GT3? Because the BMW Z4 GT3 exists in Need for Speed: World and Need for Speed: Shift 2 Unleashed. Reply on my talk page. Thanks!Stealthghost 23:31, July 30, 2011 (UTC)Stealthghost All right.Stealthghost 23:40, July 30, 2011 (UTC)Stealthghost For the Lotus Exige Cup 260 (in which it appears in Need for Speed World currently), should it be added as a section to the Lotus Exige S page or have its own page?Stealthghost 19:10, August 3, 2011 (UTC)Stealthghost :I'd put it with the Lotus Exige S as its the same range but a differing model. LeMansRacer [[User talk:LeMansRacer|'talk']] 19:17, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Lamborghini gallardo image Would you mind getting the one from the ds which has the boss vinyl please?Ghostytreat 18:57, August 11, 2011 (UTC) :You want it, then get it yourself. I'm not your slave. LeMansRacer [[User talk:LeMansRacer|'talk']] 19:30, August 11, 2011 (UTC) ::It won't let me on pc because the ds version wont let me cheat to get it quickly.--Ghostytreat 20:43, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Color theme Whats up dude? I wanted to add some colors to the game infobox, but am not sure which colors I should pick. Do you think I should use the same colors from the mainpage redesign, so that everything doesn't look too different from each other? Thanks in advance. CMAN122 18:18, September 25, 2011 (UTC) :Do whatever you feel is needed. I only choose those colours as a guideline example for my homepage redesign. The colour scheme I used follows from Need for Speed: Carbon. LeMansRacer [[User talk:LeMansRacer|'talk']] 20:56, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Car Stats Table Hey man how is it going? You might have noticed my car stats tables on the R8 and Murcielago pages. For the M3 GTR, I'd need only two model rows, whereas I'd need only one for the Supra. Is there any way to add a option, where I can choose how many model rows I need for my template? Speaking of the table, do you have any thought of improvement or only have a suggestion in your mind? Thanks in advance. --CMAN122 19:39, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Main page redesign What's up dude? I was wondering if I could help you out in the main page redesign. If you need icons and such, I have plenty of those available in disposal. I think it'd great to have it done before The Run comes out. When the game comes out, there will most likely be a large inflow of visitors, and with the redesign ready, people would get positive impressions of the wiki. I don't want you to pressure you or something. If you don't have the time to do it, that's fine. I'd like to work with the redesign, too. When I mess something up, I'd just undo it, so don't worry :D. But I think I've already gathered enough experience with my templates and edits on your World table, etc. Just wanna know if that would be okay to you. CMAN122 17:37, November 3, 2011 (UTC) :I haven't got the time to finish the redesign as my University work has begun to seriously pile up. Feel free to do as you wish with my work on the wikia. I was hoping to get it finished before The Run is released but that doesn't seem likely. LeMansRacer [[User talk:LeMansRacer|'talk']] 17:53, November 3, 2011 (UTC) 997 Hey, the last one who said that it was 997 was me (I forgot to log in), well they are right, I noticed the tailights and the front bumper to be different to 991 when I watch the career intro of the game.Martino161921 13:25, January 2, 2012 (UTC) :You should always add research in the future to back up these claims. LeMansRacer [[User talk:LeMansRacer|'talk']] 13:53, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Some stuff Hey dude, I was just browsing a NFS World Wiki and found one of your works here. Looks like copypasta to me. I've also found our wordmark there, which was probably stolen as well. Is it allowed to use images and other things from other wikis without asking permission on wikia? Rather not, right? CMAN122 12:56, January 7, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks for the heads up. It is a breach of Wikia guidelines and I've removed it from the article on the site. I'm also going to try and finish my homepage redesign in the next week now that I've gotten some free time. I'm going to change the style to a "The Run" colour scheme and style. LeMansRacer [[User talk:LeMansRacer|'talk']] 17:56, January 7, 2012 (UTC) ::That's cool man! I'll work on the Stage pages soon, edit the template as well and add more pages after I am done with my Psychology and English exams on Friday and Monday. We still need pages for the Challenge Series, Multiplayer part and maybe body kits of The Run, though. I'll take consideration in one of them soon. The only thing that bothers me right now is the long absence of administrators on the Wiki. --CMAN122 19:48, January 11, 2012 (UTC) Siggy in NFS Forums Would you mind if I use your signature from the NFS World forum? I'm quite an active user there and would like to use it for promoting The NFS Wiki. Your siggy looks cool and it would be even more cool if this site finally gets more attention from the NFS community. If you were wondering why I haven't worked on the Stages, it's because I've just got a shitload of presentations to do at school. That means I can currently make small edits only such as updates for the World car list and so on. For restructering the rest of the car pages in the Wiki, I may have only too little time. --CMAN122 17:24, January 18, 2012 (UTC) :Sure. Here is the code for the signature and don't worry about the bigger edits, your education should always come first over any website or wiki....unless your studying website design. LeMansRacer [[User talk:LeMansRacer|'talk']] 17:43, January 18, 2012 (UTC) Table Copy Allowance ? Ok. I couldn't figure out a Better Title but here we go. Can we get any personal allowance from you to get your own table in our wiki because i haven't really found out a good layout for the Driver Skills list and personally i think your formatting couldn't be done better as it is currently at the moment :) Reply As Soon As Possible ;-) Rmn777777 22:34, January 25, 2012 (UTC) :Yes, you can use it. But only because you asked instead of just copying and pasting it again. LeMansRacer [[User talk:LeMansRacer|'talk']] 23:15, January 25, 2012 (UTC) ::Thank You :) Rmn777777 23:33, January 25, 2012 (UTC) Hey!!! Hey, why do you do as a true information away. Let the manure. I know the demo version and the game. What is your Probelm?--Blacky21 17:06, February 13, 2012 (UTC) RE: Vehicle Articles Cool, I was wondering whether my infobox looked confusing when you start to add a lot of information to it... A shame that my Hot Pursuit copy is in German. Anyway, great work (as usual). I think your new infobox can be very beneficial to many pages such as the Corvette article, which admittely looks like a huge mess. I also thought about adding engine sounds to the articles, to make everything even more vocal. CMAN122 13:52, February 14, 2012 (UTC) SnicC13 LeMansRacer, wait for this year. I hope Electronic Arts makes a new game of the franchise similar of Need for Speed: High Stakes, Need for Speed: Underground, Need for Speed: Most Wanted and Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit (2010). Can have tuning, police chase with the Hot Pursuit Mode, Street Racing, tournaments and street events and the Ferraris back avaliable without downloads and unlocked for any mode. SnicC13 22:35, February 15, 2012 (UTC) :I guess some things never really need a point to them. Your comment is one of them. LeMansRacer [[User talk:LeMansRacer|'talk']] 22:44, February 15, 2012 (UTC) What the hell is your problem with my editing Need for Speed: Porsche Unleashed? I'm trying to keep a simple language so people can read it and get the idea how the game is and you are undoing it like I'm some idiot who knows nothing. So please stop this undo thing.